After Our Love
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: chanyeol merindukan tempat kelahirannya. dimana banyak sekali kenangan masa kecilnya sebelum dia pindah ke seoul. tempat yang tidak akan ia lupakan karena ada dia-sahabat kecilnya. /CHANBAEK/Fluff/oneshoot.


**After our Love**

**Exo fanfiction**

**Author : **baekyeolidiots

**Cast : **Park Chanyeol x Byun baekhyun

**Pairing : **chanbaek/Baekyeol

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **romance,drama.

**Words : **2k+

**Lenght : **oneshoot. Fluff (?)

**Warning : BL. YAOI. OCC. Typos everywhere! Alur ngalor ngidul(?)**

**Disclaimer : Cuma minjem nama cast doang. cerita milik saya.**

**A/N : **cuman mau bilang ini ff garing-_- mungkin kurang manis dari yang aku harepin.

Tapi semoga aja kalian suka ehehehe

Udah deh ya gamau panjang-panjang. Thanks udah mau mampir :3

**Happy reading!**

**After Our Love**

**Summary : **_Bersama hal-hal yang telah kita lalui dulu_

_Aku ingin meraih semuanya lagi_

_Meraihmu dalam dekapanku..._

_._

_._

Liburan panjang memang hal yang bisa di manfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga.

Sebuah mobil sport tengan melaju dengan cepat menuju kawasan daerah pegunungan yang berada di salah satu provinsi yang terdapat di Korea.

Pemuda dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya tengah menganggukan kepala menikmati alunan musik yang dia putar di mobilnya.

Jalan menuju sana memang tidak ramai. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melintas melewati dan berpas-pasan dengan mobilnya. Tidak seperti jalanan kota seoul yang selalu macet.

Berangkat menggunakan mobil pribadi memang membutuhkan waktu perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Tapi bukankah setiap detik yang dia lalui menuju tempat kenangan dia saat masa kecilnya itu akan membuatnya tambah bermakna?

Memori nya kembali berputar ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat usianya baru memasuki umur 14 tahun.

Semua kenangan masa kecilnya melintas menemani perjalanannya siang itu.

Dan menambah kerinduannya akan kenangan manisnya.

.

.

Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam dan kaca mata yang dari tadi bertengger hidung mancungnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Padi menguning dan sebuah pohon kelapa melambai-lambai seakan memintanya untuk mendekat.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah tampannya saat ia menutup kedua matanya dan kedua tangannya yang di rentangkan.

Udara sejuk di pegunungan memang sangat berbeda dengan udara kota seoul yang cukup panas pada bulan ini.

Pegunungan-pegunungan dengan banyaknya hamparan sawah yang menambah kesan indah di daerah itu. Burung bisa berkicau dengan bebas disana. Sungai yang jernih mengalir dan beberapa anak-kecil yang sedang bermain air disana.

Dia sangat merindukan suasana ini. Suasana pedesaan tempat kelahirannya.

Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan yang menjadi pembatas antara ladang tempat padi itu.

Kerinduannya membuncah saat dia melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola di sebuah ladang kosong. Dia teringat dulu juga dia sering bermain disini. Tempat ini memang tidak mengalami banyak perubahan. Masih sama saat dulu dia masih kecil, mengukir kenangan indahnya disini bersama _dia, _orang yang sangat di rindukan_._

Sebuah bola menggelinding mendekati kaki Chanyeol-si pemuda tinggi itu. Chanyeol mengambil bola nya dan tersenyum ke arah arah anak-anak yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub. Mereka baru melihat seorang pemuda tampan dari kota.

Salah satu dari anak itu berteriak ke arah chanyeol.

"Hyung—bisa kau lempar bolanya?"

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah anak-anak itu sambil tetap memamerkan senyum penuh giginya.

"boleh aku ikut bermain?". Tanya nya.

Anak-anak itu pun dengan senang hati mengijinkan chanyeol untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Chanyeol sungguh benar-benar merindukan suasana pedesaan yang hangat ini. Semua orang ramah dan mempunyai rasa solidaritas yang besar.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Hatinya benar-benar senang. Ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain berbagai permainan di lotte world.

.

.

"jadi hyung dari seoul?" tanya salah satu anak yang bernama sehun.

Mereka sekarang tengah terduduk di pinggir ladang tempat mereka bermain. Beristirahat dengan di temani soft drink yang chanyeol bawa dari kota. Dia juga membagikan permen yang di belinya tadi saat berhenti di sebuah supermarket dan tidak lupa pula beberapa cemilan yang membuat anak-anak itu saling berebut untuk memakannya.

Sampai-sampai chanyeol sendiri yang membagikan cemilan itu satu-satu agar anak-anak itu tidak berebut.

"yaa—Hyung dari seoul." Jawab chanyeol meyakinkan.

"WAHHHH!" anak-anak itu terkagum.

"hyung tolong ceritakan seoul itu seperti apa !" pinta salah satu anak yang bernama tao.

"ehm! Seoul itu sangat ramai. Banyak mobil berlalu lalang disana. Dan yah udaranya saat ini sedikit panas."

"WUUUUH."

"apa di seoul itu sangat menyenangkan hyung?"

"begitulah. Tapi ada hal-hal disana juga yang tidak menyenangkan."

Chanyeol terus saja menceritakan tentang keadaan seoul. Anak-anak itu hanya bisa terkagum-kagum saat mendengarkan cerita chanyeol.

"aku ingin ke seoul seperti chanyeol Hyung!" ujar Jongin.

"kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak kalian ke seoul!" janji chanyeol.

Anak-anak itu hanya bisa bersorak riang mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Bahkan diantara mereka banyak yang sudah membayangkan bagaimana seoul itu.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang di halamannya terdapat pohon mangga yang besar. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sebuah bayangan disana saat dia bermain dan belajar dengan ayahnya. Lalu ibunya akan berteriak untuk menyuruh makan. Dan akhirnya mereka akan makan di bawah pohon mangga itu, seperti sedang piknik.

Hari memang sudah sedikit larut. Matahari sudah ada di upuk barat, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Chanyeol lupa waktu saat bermain dengan anak-anak tadi, membuatnya sedikit lupa tentang rumah.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumah itu. Rumah yang berdiri dengan struktur seperti rumah zaman dulu.

Dia duduk sebentar di teras itu. Memandangi bawah pohon mangga yang ada dekat pintu depan halaman tadi. Terlintas bayangan dia bersama seorang anak manis-teman masa kecilnya- dulu saat menaiki pohon mangga itu.

Setelah itu chanyeol berdiri dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sesat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan sedikit kerutan di dekat matanya. Walaupun begitu wanita itu masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyumannya.

"OMMO! CHANYEOL!" teriak wanita itu yang saat ini tengah menerjang chanyeol. Mendekapnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"eomma!" ucap chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan wanita yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

"eomma merindukanmu nak—" ucap ibu chanyeol sambil terisak.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menghapus air matanya.

"aku juga merindukan eomma—" ucapnya. "—jangan menangis eomma. Maafkan aku karena baru bisa pulang." lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol menengok ke dalam rumah. "appa mana?" tanya nya.

"appa—tadi pergi kerumah paman kim. Dan belum pulang. Sepertinya mereka sedang asik mengobrol."

"oh begitu—apa eomma akan membiarkan aku tetap disini?"

"ommo—eomma lupa. Ayo masuk sayang."

Chanyeol masuk dengan eomma nya yang berjalan disampingnya saat ini. Dia duduk di lantai dengan sebuah meja di depannya. Ibunya pergi ke dapur mengambil minum lalu duduk disitu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya eommanya saat menyimpan secangkir teh. Mungkin itu bisa membuat chanyeol segar karena mukanya sekarang terlihat sangat lelah.

"seperti yang eomma lihat—aku baik-baik saja! Lalu eomma dan appa bagaimana?"

"kami juga baik."

"uhm eomma—aku mendengar bahwa ibu baekhyun sudah meninggal ya?" tanya chanyeol.

"iya. Itu sebulan yang lalu. Sebulan setelah pernikahan baekbeom."

"oh—aku sangat banyak sekali ketinggalan informasi. Aku bahkan baru tahu baekbeom hyung sudah menikah. Lalu bagaimana sekarang dengan baekhyun ?"

"dia tinggal bersama Hyungnya. Walaupun mungkin dia merasa tidak enak pada kakak iparnya. Untung kaka iparnya sangat mengerti keadaan keluarga mereka."

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengarkan cerita ibunya tentang keluarga baekhyun.

"kau mau menemuinya?" tanya ibu chanyeol.

"aku lelah—mungkin besok aku akan menemui baekhyun."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dulu. Ibunya membantu chanyeol menggelar kasur untuk tidur.

"aku tidur dulu eomma—selamat malam." Ucap chanyeol.

Ibu chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat anaknya. Anaknya sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sukses. Wajah tampan dan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Perasaan baru kemarin dia melihat chanyeol kecil yang sering bermain di depan rumah dengan baekhyun. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka perihal cita-citanya kalau sudah besar nanti. Chanyeol yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter, dan bekhyun bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Nasib yang baekhyun alami tidak sebagus chanyeol. Karena saat masa SMA nya ayah baekhyun meninggal dunia dan terpaksa tidak melanjutkan kuliah. Padahal waktu itu dia bisa saja menerima beasiswa kuliah nya itu tapi melihat ibunya yang sering sakit-sakitan dan tidak tega melihat hyungnya banting tulang akhirnya baekhyun menolak beasiswa itu. Saat itu yang menjadi kandidat terpilihnya beasiswa itu diantara chanyeol dan baekhyun. Karena baekhyun menolaknya akhirnya beasiswa itu jatuh ke tangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang senang saat menerima beasiswa nya. Namun dia juga bisa melihat keinginan yang sama dari baekhyun.

Saat kepergian chanyeol pun baekhyun tersenyum tapi juga tersirat kesediahan disana. Dia ingin pergi ke kota bersama chanyeol dan melanjutkan kuliah mereka bersama-sama. tapi takdir berpihak lain, dan baekhyun harus menerima itu. Toh beasiswa itu kan jatuh ke tangan chanyeol sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi dia senang dengan keputusannya.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan perawakan mungil tengah menyapu halaman rumahnya. Hari ini tidak ada perkejaan jadi dia bisa bersantai setelah menyapu halaman rumahnya itu.

Senandung kecil terdengar dari mulut mungilnya. Menyanyi adalah satu hal yang dia tidak bisa tidak melakukannya setiap hari. Menyanyi baginya adalah suatu keharusan dan dia benar-benar menyukainya.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja mungil juga dengan mata bulat dan bibir sedikit tebal tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"BAEKHYUN! Chanyeol pulang—"

Namja yang di panggil baekhyun itu menghentikan acara menyapu halaman dan menyanyinya setelah mendengar teriakan kyungsoo sahabatnya.

"chanyeol—pulang?" ucapnya.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa nama itu sangat membuat jantungnya berdebar saat ini. Mendengar nama itu disebut membuatnya merasa ciut untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol teman kecilnya.

Baekhyun merasa malu bertemu dengan chanyeol. Mungkin chanyeol sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sukses. Tentu saja membuat baekhyun minder. Dia itu hanya anak yatim-piatu yang numpang tinggal bersama hyung dan kakak iparnya. Mana pantas masih berteman dengan chanyeol. Itu pikir baekhyun.

"kau sudah bertemu dengannya baek?" tanya kyungsoo saat sudah berdiri di depan baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya sedih lalu dia menggeleng.

"aku malu bertemu dengannya kyung-ah." Ucap baekhyun sedih.

"kenapa begitu—?"

"aku tidak pantas berteman dengannya. Aku malu. Aku hanya orang kampung dan chanyeol mungkin sekarang sudah sukses. Mana mau dia berteman denganku."

"kau jangan begitu baek! Chanyeol tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu."

Baekhyun tetap menundukan kepalanya. Mungkin iya chanyeol tidak mungkin seperti itu. Dia saja yang malu jika harus menemui chanyeol.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat merindukan chanyeol sahabatnya itu. Dia sangat ingin menemui pria itu. Memeluknya erat dan bercanda lagi dengannya. Dia juga penasaran bagaimana chanyeol sekarang. Huh apakah dia lebih tampan dari baekhyun? Lebih tinggi dari baekhyun? atau lebih jelek dari baekhyun?

.

.

Sore itu chanyeol pergi ke rumah baekhyun. chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol sangat ingin memeluk baekhyun untuk menuntaskan rasa rindunya saat ini.

Tapi yang dia dapati saat ke rumah baekhyun adalah bahwa baekhyun tidak ada disana. Namja itu pergi keluar-entah kemana- dan belum pulang sampai saat ini.

Chanyeol harus benar-benar menemui baekhyun. setelah tadi dia menundanya karena bangun kesiangan dan dia baru bisa menemui baekhyun sore ini.

Chanyeol mendatangi semua tempat yang dulu sering mereka jadikan tempat bermain bersama baekhyun. mungkin saja baekhyun ada disana.

Tapi tetap chanyeol tidak menemukan baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali mengingat tempat mana lagi yang menjadi favorite mereka dulu.

Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya dan segera berlari menuju tempat yang terlintas di pikirannya.

_Bukit belakang sekolah._

Setelah lumayan bersusah payah menaiki bukit itu akhirnya chanyeol sampai di tempat biasa dirinya dan baekhyun melihat bintang saat malam hari.

Chanyeol bisa melihat dari belakang seorang namja dengan perawakan mungil tengah terduduk di bawah pohon oak yang sangat rindang.

Perasaannya memuncak dan jantung nya berdebar. Dia sangat ingin menerjang namja itu sekarang. Memeluknya erat dan menciumnya mungkin.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa mendekati namja itu. Dia menghentikan kakinya ketika namja itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Pancaran kerinduan yang amat sangat mendalam sangat jelas terlihat dari sorot mata mereka masing-masing.

Degup jantung mereka seolah saling beradu suara.

"chanyeol—?"

"baekhyun—?"

.

.

Sekarang mereka tengah terduduk di bawah pohon oak itu. Melihat matahari terbenam di upuk barat.

Mereka tidak peduli waktu yang terus berputar saat ini. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah keberadaan chanyeol bagi baekhyun dan baekhyun bagi chanyeol disampingnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat pertemuan mereka tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut duluan. Mereka saling terdiam, bingung dan berpikir bagaimana memulai percakapan ini.

Semuanya terasa sangat canggung.

Baik baekhyun maupun chanyeol yang tidak seperti mereka seperti biasanya yang selalu hyperaktif(?).

Akhirnya chanyeol pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"umh! Baek—"

"ya—"

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Dan kau yeol?"

"sama. aku juga baik-baik saja.

"baguslah."

"..."

"..."

"uh! Kenapa kita jadi canggung seperti ini ya?"

Tanya chanyeol sambil tersenyum bodoh menggaruk tengkuknya.

"iya. Aku juga baru sadar." Ucap baekhyun sambil ikut tertawa juga.

"bagaimana kuliah mu di seoul yeol?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"semuanya lancar. Hehe. Oh iya aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya ibu mu baek."

"uh yeah terima kasih—pasti sekolah diseoul sangat menyenangkan ya?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol.

"menyenangkan—tapi lebih menyenangkan kalau kau—disana juga."

Baekhyun memandang langit yang semakin gelap. Bintang sudah mulai bermunculan menghiasi langit yang gelap. Memberi cahaya di malah hari dan menggantikan matahari.

"lupakan! Aku merasa baik disini juga." Ucap baekhyun.

"maaf ya—karena aku—"

"itu sudah keputusan aku yeol. Kau tidak usah mengungkitnya lagi."

"oh baiklah."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

"ngomong-ngomong kau sangat tinggi yeol. Aku iri."

Baekhyun mempout kan bibirnya. "apakah tinggal dikota membuat mu tambah tinggi? Padahal terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu tinggi kita kan sama !" lanjut baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa. "kau saja yang tambah pendek dan menyusut. Haha"

"dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin tinggi badanku menyusut. Kau pikir aku apa eoh?"

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal dan menjitak kepala chanyeol.

"maaf—maaf baek ahaha—"

"sudah jangan tertawa lagi."

"oh—baik—haha"

"ish dasar!"

Chanyeol terus saja terbahak membayangkan jika baekhyun benar-benar menyusut. Itu lelucon yang sangat lucu sekali baginya. Sementara baekhyun hanya menggerutu kesal disampingnya sambil mencubiti tangan chanyeol.

"aku kan minum susu baek. Hehe."

"dasar seperti anak kecil."

"hey ini semua karena mu tau!"

"apa? Aku?"

"uhm! Iya. Kau sendiri kan waktu kecil pernah bercita-cita ingin punya pacar lebih tinggi dari mu agar saat berciuman kau akan berjinjit seperti di drama-drama yang kita tonton."

Baekhyun bersemu merah. Wajahya panas. Untung ini sudah malam. Jadi chanyeol tidak mungkin elihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"bagaimana kau bisa mengingat itu—aku sendiri sudah lupa!" ucap baekhyun sambil menutupi mukanya dengan tangan.

"tentu saja aku ingat. Itu kan alasan aku ingin jadi tinggi!"

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan baekhyun. dia menatap chanyeol heran.

"uh! Lupakan." Ucap chanyeol kikuk.

.

.

Setelah mengobrol cukup panjang malam itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hari-hari liburan chanyeol di desa tempat kelahirannya itu di habiskan bersama baekhyun.

Saat baekhyun ada pekerjaan pun maka chanyeol membantunya. Dan mereka akan bermain dengan anak-anak disana saat baekhyun sedang memiliki waktu senggang. Mereka mengulangi masa kecilnya dulu.

Moment berharganya di desa tempat kelahirannya itu sangat menyenangkan.

Hingga tidak disadari waktu liburannya sudah habis. Chanyeol harus kembali ke seoul dan melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa disana.

Menjadi mahasiswa semester 6 jurusan kedokteran di universitas seoul.

Jika saja chanyeol bisa menghentikan waktu maka ia ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Waktunya bersama baekhyun yang hanya berdua saja. Seperti diatas bukit malam ini.

"besok kau pulang ya?" tanya baekhyun malam itu.

Chanyeol hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk.

"sebenarnya aku ingin tetap disini—bersama mu—bersama eomma dan appa"

Baekhyun mengusap punggung chanyeol.

"kau harus kembali! Jangan meninggalkan kewajibanmu sebagai mahasiswa disana!"

"tapi baek—aku masih—"

"jangan begitu. Jadilah pria yang bertanggung jawab yeol! Semangat!" ucap baekhyun sambil menyemangati chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan baekhyun.

"lihat yeol ada bintang jatuh! Ayo ucapkan permohonan!"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menutup matanya. Mengepalkan tangan mereka dan membuat permohonan di dalam hati. Mereka selalu melakukan itu saat masih kecil pun.

Setelah membuka matanya chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang masih memejamkan mata. Sepertinya namja mungil dan manis itu masih membuat permohonan.

"baek—bagaimana tawaranku tiga hari yang lalu?" tanya chanyeol.

"itu—"

"kau mau kan ikut denganku ke seoul? Kau bisa mewujudkan impianmu menjadi penyanyi disana. Banyak kesempatan kompetisi menyanyi baek. Aku ingin kau bisa mengikuti kompetisi yang ada di seoul."

Ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun termenung. Dia memang sudah memikirkan permintaan chanyeol itu untuk ikut ke seoul. Dia juga sudah bertanya ke hyung-nya baekbeom. Dan hyungnya menyetujuinya.

Hanya saja.

Baekhyun sangat berat meninggalkan desa kelahirannya.

Disini terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak sanggup dia tinggalkan. Tapi tawaran chanyeol benar-benar menggiurkan.

Tinggal bersama chanyeol dan kesempatan menjadi penyanyi?

"baek—"

"baiklah aku mau yeol—"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Akhirnya baekhyun mau! Oh bahagianya chanyeol saat ini!

Dia memeluk baekhyun dan beberapa kali menciumi pipi baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tercengang akan perbuatan chanyeol. Pipinya benar-benar merah saat ini.

Chanyeol menciumnya?

Oh god!

"yeol—"

"baek! Aku senang kau mau ikut denganku! Malam ini kau harus menyiapkan pakaian mu! Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Dan oh kau harus istirahat yang cukup dan ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja mendengar celotehan chanyeol tadi. Pipinya masih bersemu merah saat ini.

Baekhyun bahagia. Walau perasaan mereka tidak terucap dengan lisan tapi jika melihat perlakuan chanyeol saat ini padanya dia yakin bahwa chanyeol juga menyukainya.

"yeol—"

Chanyeol berpaling ke arah baekhyun yang memangilnya. Chanyeol sangat merasa bahagia malam ini.

Benar-benar bahagia.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah chanyeol. Berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu darinya. Mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pemuda itu dan mengecup bibir chanyeol.

CUP

"terimakasih chanyeol—"

Ucapnya disela ciuman itu.

Mereka melanjutkan ciumannya di bawah pohon oak dengan di sinari oleh cahaya bintang yang dipantulkan ke bulan.

_Terkadang cinta itu tidak harus di ucapkan dengan lisan_

_Tidak perlu dilakukan dengan cara berlebihan_

_Lakukanlah dengan tindakan yang sederhana_

_Yang bisa membuatnya percaya bahwa kau mencintainya_

**END**

**A/N** : hoho ahaha pengen ketawa sama ff ini -_- ini absurd bgt ff nya. Datang ide pas aku lagi upacara terus lagi nyanyi lagu tanah air ku. Pas nyanyi itu di otak langsung tergambar suasana pedesaan dan jadi deh ff ini._.v haha

Ini flufffy rencananya—tapi panjang dan ga manis sama sekali. Hambar ff nya gada rasa (?)

Maaf ya kalau kurang memuasakan!

Terima kasih bagi yang udah review di ff-ff aku :* karena kalian aku jadi semangat nulis ff :3

Annyeong yeorobun! See you next ff :*


End file.
